


Domtay Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Domtay that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. YouTuber AU

Anonymous asked: A YouTuber AU would be cool

Dominique Beyrand was the reason Regina was running on only three hours of sleep every day.

Maybe staying up well into the morning hours watching a YouTuber was a little immature, but how could anyone resist her? 

Dominique was the funniest person on the entire internet, Regina has decided. She posted make-up tutorials with hilarious commentary; basically, she was making fun of the make-up industry and beauty culture. 

She was sarcastic, smart and fierce, and Regina found herself instantly drawn to her. She agreed with her point of views of the world they were living in; they shared the same opinion. 

And, she was bloody gorgeous, so fucking beautiful that when Regina first clicked on her video, she nearly fell out of the bed. 

Her friends teased her about being obsessed (all the while they were also watching Dominique’s channel, because honestly, she really was the funniest person on YouTube, so everyone was watching her).

Regina wouldn’t call herself obsessed; she was just a humble gay girl having a massive crush on a beautiful internet celebrity. Nothing new under the sun. 

She considered writing to her so many times, but always chickened out in the end. She probably received thousands of messages every day. 

Why would she care about Regina’s? Why would Regina be the one to get her attention out of all of the girls and boys that were drooling after her? 

And yet, one day, after drinking some wine and having a Dominique - marathon (okay, it wasn’t just some wine, it was almost and entire bottle, but Regina had a bad day at work), Regina wrote her a message. 

She immediately regretted it. Really, what was the point? She probably made a dozen of typos what with her tipsy state, and seriously, why would Dominique answer her? 

Regina literally screamed when Dominique sent her a “Hi” with a little heart emoji in the end. 

What now? She didn’t expect to get this far. 

After some panic, Regina started typing again. 

And Dominique answered.


	2. Stop Being Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vague description of vomiting

Anonymous asked: DomTay where Regina is sick as a dog but doesn’t tell anyone and throws up on stage and refuses to stop playing until Dom literally drags her stupid girlfriend who’s always pushing herself too far, off the stage

Dominique was suspicious about it the minute they woke up. 

Regina looked awfully pale, her eyes sunken in with dark circles underneath, and her energy level seemed low; she was grumpy and snappy, stumbling around their flat. 

She was always like this when she was getting sick: she might be able to fool other people, but not Dominique. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t play today.” She advised softly, watching with a frown as sweat beaded at Regina’s brow. 

The blonde shook her head stubbornly.

“I’m not sick, I’m just a little tired. It’s gonna be fine.”

She waved off Dominique’s protests, starting to pack her stage outfit with a stubborn look. 

Dominique was pretty sure something awful was about to happen at the show. 

*

Regina looked worse and worse throughout the concert, looking like she was going to fall off her chair and just pass out right there, trembling and more sweaty than usual. 

Dominique watched her from the wings worriedly, unable to keep her eyes off her girlfriend. 

She was the first to notice when Regina ducked behind the drums and emptied the content of her stomach with a pathetic cough. 

That was it for her: she ignored the staff’s shouting and ran up on stage, earning a confused, but nonetheless happy cheer from the crowd and surprised looks from the other band members. 

Regina was nearly deadweight in her arms as Dominique dragged her up from the stool and off the stage, behind the wings. 

“No… I have to go back…” Regina whimpered, but she was so weak she nearly collapsed. 

Dominique shook her head, sitting her down on a bench and brushing her sweaty hair out of her face. 

“You’re not going back.” she said gently but firmly. “You’re unwell.”

“But…”

“No buts. Brianna is gonna play a long guitar solo, they are going to take their bows and it’s all gonna be okay. They won’t be mad at you for getting sick.”

Regina mumbled something in protest, but her eyes were growing heavy with exhaustion, drooping against Dominique. 

Dominique sighed, getting up to get something to clean her girlfriend with while gently laying down on her bench. 

God, Regina was the most stubborn person she has ever met. 

But Dominique was going to make sure she gets some proper care and rest first, and then she could lecture her about being stupid.


	3. We're All Afraid of Spiders

Anonymous asked: Dominique, Regina’s very dominant, toppy girlfriend is just as absolutely terrified of spiders as she is and they have to call one of the queen girls to get the spider out of their bathroom

The thing Regina probably loved the most about Dom, is how fierce the other woman was.

Sure, Regina wasn’t exactly a scared little bunny either, but Dominique was truly something else, getting up in the faces of men much bigger than her just to protect her girlfriend.

And Regina was more than happy to let her take charge, in more than one ways.

But if there was one thing, though, that not even brave and strong Dominique could handle, it was spiders.

Both of them were scared to death by the eight-legged creatures: every time they showed up, it was basically a contest of who could scream louder.

Regina won that one, usually.

She was screaming on the bed while Dominique was standing on the table, in a similar state of panic as the large spider crawled on the floor, looking especially blood-thristy.

“We have to get rid of it!” Regina screamed, looking one hair’s breadth away from a panic attack.

“Dom, get rid of it!”

“I won’t touch that monster!” Dominique protested. The old table dangerously wobbled beneath her, but she would rather collapse than be close to the spider.

Though that way she would end up on the floor where the insect was, so either way, she would lose.

Regina grabbed her phone and called Brianna as a last result; there was no way any of them would be brave enough to touch the spider, and they would be standing on their furniture until the end of time.

Brianna came as quickly as she could, since Regina told her it was an emergency, but she groaned when she saw the two woman screaming and meters above the floor.

“Don’t tell me it’s a spider again…”

“Brianna, help!” Dominique screamed, pulling on her own hair in desperation.

Brianna sighed, but pushed the spider into a jar with a piece of paper and took it outside, away from the two screaming idiots inside.

Only after Brianna announced the insect was gone and she left were they brave enough to climb down.

“You need to woman up and take care of them.” Dominique said, and Regina scoffed.

“You’re the tough one!”

Well, neither of them were tough enough to take care of the spiders, no matter how they tried to argue about it.

Thank god they had their helpful friends.


	4. Post-Surgery Care

Anonymous asked: Trans!Regina being all loopy after getting top surgery with her girlfriend Dom taking care of her all softly

“Here, drink this.”

Dominique handed Regina a big glass of water, but the blonde just whined, burrowing further into her pillows. 

“I wanna sleep…” she slurred, and Dominique chuckled softly, brushing her hair out of her face. 

“You can. But rehydrate first.”

Regina sighed but took the glass; just as she swallowed the first sip did she realize how thirsty she was, and she drank it all with a satisfied sigh. 

“That’s my good girl.” Dominique cooed, placing the empty glass on the bedside table and climbing into bed with Regina. 

She knew they couldn’t cuddle just yet, because it would jostle and hurt Regina’s chest, so she placed a warm hand on Regina’s thigh and kissed her cheek. 

Regina was still quite groggy, the effect of the narcotics haven’t go away just yet, and her eyelids were drooping adorably. 

All in all, she reminded Dominique of a very sleepy little kitten. 

Dominique knew she was gonna be in pain come next day when the droopiness wears off, but she was prepared; she took notes of everything the doctor said. 

She prepared the ice packs in the freezer and had painkillers on hand just in case, and also stocked their kitchen full of fruits; they were apparently good after top surgery. 

Regina sighed softly in her sleep, lolling her head against Dominique’s shoulder, who pressed a gentle kiss onto the top of her head. 

“Sleep well, my beautiful Princess.” Dominique whispered, and she could see Regina’s lips twitch before she wenr back to sleep again. 

Dominique was utterly happy for her girlfriend, and she wanted to make sure her recovery will go smoothly.


	5. Hormonal Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: I don't think we've seen domtay with pregnant Reg yet. Could we see Dom having to reel her fiery girlfriend in when she gets too angry at people and definitely tries to punch them, despite the fact her eight month belly is in the way. Reg's dumb cuddles and cravings and how she crushes Dom a bit by sitting in her lap (though Dom would never tell her girlfriend she was any heavier.

Life with Regina Taylor was always exciting: life with pregnant Regina Taylor was a damn rollercoaster. 

She could always had a little bit of a temper, but it was kicked into overdrive during her pregnancy, due to the raging hormones. 

Whenever a paparazzo dared to snap a pic of her bump, Regina went apeshit and hurled herself at them, snarling.

“So what if I’m pregnant? What’s the news here!?” she yelled, and Dominique gently grabbed her arm, pulling her back before she could punch the guy. 

“No reason for violence, baby.” Dominique laughed, kissing her angrily flushed cheeks. 

“Don’t risk your health, okay?" 

That was the only thing that could hold Regina back from tearing the guy’s head off: she placed a hand on her large baby bump, and huffed, before nodding. 

"Okay…" 

Dominique grinned, pulling her away before she could change her mind. 

She didn’t want to tease Regina that her belly would block her way from hitting anyone, anyways.

If Regina wasn’t hysterical, then she was totally cuddly. 

Dominique couldn’t leave the bed in the morning because Regina always pulled her back to snuggle up to her. 

She was like a cat, demanding attention, grabbing Dominique’s hand and placing it on her belly and happily purring as Dom obeyed and started caressing her. 

And the cravings…! 

Regina always craved the stupidest things, much to Dominique’s misery. 

She had no qualms about waking Dom up in the middle of the night because she had a sudden craving for fish sticks, and if she doesn’t get them now, she will die. 

So Dominique got up, sighing and shivering in the cold to get her damn fish sticks. 

Regina also took a great liking to sitting on Dominique’s lap, which was cute, but she was quite heavy with the added weight of her belly. 

Dominique made sure to keep a straight face as she stroked Regina’s belly, trying to ignore the pain in her thighs. 

"Am I heavy?” Regina asked, and Dominique quickly shook her head. God knows Regina would throw a fit if she said yes. 

“Of course not.” Dom lied, and Regina happily snuggled into her. 

Life really was eventful in those nine months, but Dominique wouldn’t have had it any other way.


	6. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: DomTay with Reg warming Dom’s strap during a scene?

Regina Taylor was many things, but patient wasn’t one of them. She always wanted everything quick, and immediately. 

Thankfully, her girlfriend knew just how to keep her in line. 

Dominique hummed softly as her eyes skipped to the next page, running her finger over the line to focus better. She had to, because Regina tried to distract her with her constant whining. 

“Ma'am…” Regina said softly, trying for the good girl approach, since impatience wasn’t working, 

“can I please move?" 

Dominique looked up from her book, giving Regina an almost bored look. It was just an act, of course: she very much appreciated the sight before her. 

Regina was sitting on her lap, buck naked, her skin flushed a gorgeous pink; a thin layer of sweat was shining on her skin, an Dominique had half the mind to lick it off. 

Not today, though. 

Dominique reached between Regina’s legs, teasing over the place the strap stretched Regina wide, pulling a whimper out of her sub. 

"You look too beautiful all filled up like that.” Dominique said, pulling her hand back, to Regina’s disappointment. 

“And you need to practice some patient.”

Regina huffed, but didn’t say anything. Dominique could see how her legs were trembling with want, how her nipples looked almost painfully erect, and how she was gushing all over the strap in desperation.

It also didn’t help her case that Dominique went for the biggest strap they owned, and the tip was neatly pressing into Regina’s G-spot as she was sitting on it. 

“Soon, soon.” Dominique promised, placing a comforting hand on Regina’s thigh, and even that small touch made her whimper. 

“I’ m gonna finish this chapter, and then I’ll let you fuck yourself. Okay?”

Regina nodded, biting her lip. 

She could do that. She could be patient.


	7. Taking Care of You

phoenixqueen07 asked: Domtay: Regina looking after Dominique for a change.

“You really don’t have to fuss so much. It’s just a common cold.”

Regina just huffed, putting her hand onto Dominique’s foreahed, sighing deeply.

“I think you’re running a fever.”

She leant down and kissed Dominique’s sweaty forehead so lovingly, that Dominique couldn’t help but smile.

“How about some chicken noodle soup?” Regina offered, and Dominique laughed, ending up in a coughing fit.

“You can’t cook.” Dominique croaked, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“That’s not the point. I’m just gonna get you some takeout then.”

Dominique nodded, leaning back against her pillows comfortably.

“I’ll make you tea until then.” Regina said, not even asking, and pranced out into the kitchen to prepare it for Dominique.

She came back soon with a steaming mug and a few biscuits, and Dominique grinned.

“You’re really spoiling my sick ass.”

“I’m just returning the favor.” Regina said softly, handing her the mug.

“Here.”

Regina put way too much honey in it, and it was so sweet Dominique could feel her teeth ache with it, but it was the intention that mattered.

“Thank you.” Dominique said, patting Regina’s thigh.

“You make a good nurse.”

“Oh, I could wear an outfit like that.” Regina winked, and Dominique let out a throaty laugh.

“I’m sure that would immediately heal me. Right now, that’s enough.”

Regina smiled, wrapping her arms around Dominique and pulling her close, kissing the top of her head gently.

No wonder Dominique fell asleep soon, what with being taken care of so well.


	8. Disobedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, punishment, spanking

Anonymous asked: can you write one where Dominique punishes Regina for disobeying her in front of her parents pls?

Regina cried out as Dominique’s hand collided with her ass again, the sound of the slap echoing in the room.

“You promised you would be a good girl.” Dominique tutted.

“And you disappointed me.”

She slapped Regina’s ass again, hard, making her let out a whimper, followed by a little moan.

“Remind me why you’re being punished right now.” Dominique growled, squeezing Regina’s ass hard.

“Because…” Regina whimpered, hissing when Dominique’s nails dug into her abused flesh,

“Because you asked me to behave why your parents were over, and I didn’t.”

“Exactly.” Dominique purred, spanking her again twice in quick succession.

“Maybe now you’ll learn how to behave.”

She delivered the biggest blow, this time onto Regina’s thigh, making her let out a scream.

She rocked her hips against the bed, growing wetter and wetter with each hit, causing Dominique to smirk.

“And you even enjoy it, don’t you, little slut?”

Regina moaned at the nickname, and Dominique slapped her on both asscheeks, grinning at the satisfying sound it made.

“Will you be a good girl now?” Dominique drawled, and Regina nodded hastily, her cheeks flushed.

“Good.”


	9. Hogwarts AU (and smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, face-sitting

Anonymous asked: can you write something about domtay with a Hogwarts au and some smut pls? 💞

Dominique grabbed Regina and pulled her inside her room. She didn’t even want to bother closing the door, so she murmured a quick spell, and it slammed shut behind them.

Regina laughed softly, grinning as Dominique pushed her up against the door and started kissing down her neck.

“Someone is very riled up.” Regina giggled, causing Dominique to growl.

“It’s your damn fault.”

Regina has spent the entirety of History of Magic class - something they both hated- teasing Dominique, and now her girlfriend was more than ready to take revenge.

She quickly peeled Regina out of her uniform, once again not using her hands, and Regina tutted.

“Didn’t our teachers say not to use magic unless we have to?”

“Shut up.” Dominique huffed, quickly getting rid of her own clothes.

They stumbled back into the bed, and Regina moaned as Dominique attacked her neck again, littering it in marks.

Dominique climbed up, hovering over her face with a smug grin, and Regina nodded, licking her lips.

“Take a seat.”

Dominique didn’t need any more encouraging, and she sat down on Regina’s face, tossing her head back with a moan as Regina licked inside her.

She grabbed onto Regina’s hair and started rocking against her face, biting her lip as Regina’s talented tongue slid over her wet folds.

She reached behind herself to pinch Regina’s nipples, making her whimper against her clit and buck her hips up on instinct.

They were lucky they left immediately after class, because no one else were in the rooms yet, and so they didn’t hear their little sexcapade.

Dominique let out a long whine as Regina pushed her tongue inside her, fucking her with teasing little jabs.

Regina kept moaning into her, and that just made the experience even better, and Dominique felt her orgasm building up soon.

She came with a shuddering moan, and Regina licked her through it with a little hum, before Dominique fell off her face with a groan.

Regina licked her wetness off her lips, grinning. “You can say this was magical.”

Dominique rolled her eyes, huffing. “Say another bad pun, and I won’t eat you out.”

Regina did a zipping movement across her lips, and Dominique grinned, diving between her legs.


	10. IWTBF Outfits

Anonymous asked: Girls dressing up as guys for the IWTBF video and everyone are shook but their girlfriends (Jane, Anita etc.) are loving it - NinaMercury 💛

To be honest, Jane thought it was going to be ridiculous. The concept certainly was.

But when Freddie strolled out in her muscle tank and a thick moustache plastered to her face, Jane found herself grinning from ear to ear.

“Hello there, stud.” Jane joked, playfully flicking the fake chest hair that covered her chest.

“Where did your boobs go?”

“Let’s not talk about that.” Freddie whined. “We have to suffer to look the part.”

“You certainly do.” Jane laughed, running her finger through the moustache.

Next to them, Dominique was going crazy over Regina’s schoolboy outfit.

“Good boy.” Dominique cooed, ruffling the short wig, and Regina chuckled.

“Bet you wanna adopt me.”

“Ew.” Dominique said, bopping her on the nose. “Don’t be gross. You’re a child!”

“She’s a child, and my baby is an old man.” Veronica laughed, taking Joan’s hat off and placing it on her head.

“I love your beard.”

“That is the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Joan laughed, swatting Veronica’s hand away when she tugged on the fake, white beard.

“Is it weird that I find you sexy like this?” Anita laughed, gently touching the painted five o'clock shadow on Brianna’s face.

“Do you, now?” Brianna teased, straghtening her back, and Anita shamelessly checked out her dark blue bathrobe and the fake chest hair.

Certainly none of them expected they would have a field day with this, but it did end up quite funny.


	11. Mob AU

Anonymous asked: can you pls do a mob au with domtay please?

Everyone knew not to mess with the Beyrand-Taylor duo. Those two were dangerous if you pissed them off.

The bartender turned her back on them. She knew the drill; blood will be spilled there tonight.

Archie realized his demise too as Dominique and Regina marched up to him, guns at the ready.

“I thought we told you not to interfere with our business.” Regina said, smirking down at him.

Two of their men held him down, making sure he couldn’t escape, and Archie looked up them, panicked.

“What do you want? Money? I could give you anything.” He pleasded, and Dominique tutted.

“You are in deep shit now, boy. I don’t think you could fix this. You messed with us too many times now.”

She turned to Regina, grinning at her.

“Your turn, Princess.”

Regina all but cooed before shooting Archie blank in the head.

“There, done. I want some whiskey now.”

Dominique laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards the bar.

They kissed, long and heated while their drinks were being fixed: keeping order and uptaining their authority always turned them on a little bit.

And at least they wiped off another problem. The Beyrand-Taylor business was definitely blooming.


	12. Mob AU Part 2

Anonymous asked: pt 2 to the domtay mob au please?

It was a close call, but thankfully, they knew how to use their beauty as their own, personal weapon.

“So, what you’re saying is that it’s a legitimate business?” The officer askes, sending a suspicious look towards the truck.

“Very legal.” Regina replied, blinking up at the officer innocently, and she could barely hold back her smirk when he blushed.

“I would like to check the inside, if you don’t mind.” He croaked, clearly very flustered by the two gorgeous woman smiling up at him.

He couldn’t find anything, of course. They made sure to hid everything that could corrupt them.

“All good, officer?” Dominique purred, wrapping an arm around Regina and pulling her close.

“You really scared me and my friends.”

Regina hummed softly, moulding herself against Dominique. They both looked like such an angelic, innocent couple, no one would have figured it out that they were dealing illegal weapons.

“I’m sorry, ladies.” The officer said, giving them a small nod.

“I won’t be bothering you anymore.”

He left with flushed cheeks, and Regina and Dominique shared a look.

Once he was out of earshot, they burst out laughing.

“A very legitimate business, indeed.” Dominique teased, pulling Regina close.

Regina grinned, before pulling her girlfriend into a victorious kiss.


	13. Mob AU Part 3

Anonymous asked: sorry if I’m annoying but can you please do a part 3 to the domtay mob au

Regina hissed as Dominique applied antiseptic to her wound, making the flesh burn and ache.

“You are an idiot.” Dominique sighed, gently dabbing around the wound with a piece of gauze.

“You should see the other guy.” Regina joked, but Dominique wasn’t buying it this time.

“Princess,” Dominique sighed deeply, “I told you not to mess with the Carlanys.”

Regina knew that, of course: Dominique was always the more level-headed out of the both of them, but Regina liked playing with fire.

And she really didn’t like that the other mob was sniffing around their business, trying to interfere.

“I’m okay.” Regina said softly, covering Dominique’s hand with her own over her hip.

“Hey.” She cooed when she saw the tears in Dominique’s eyes, and she cupped her cheek gently.

“It’s gonna fine, my beautiful Tigeress. Seriously.”

“I hope so.” Dominique replied, pressing their foreheads together.

“I can’t lose you.”

“I know.” Regina said, giving her a small smile.

“We are gonna be just fine.”

Dominique rolled her eyes, but finally, there was a fond smile playing at her lips.

It was hard to keep Regina in line sometimes, but Dominique wouldn’t want it any other way.


	14. I Could Be Your Painkiller

Anonymous asked: Domtay, Regina breaks her arm and the painkillers aren’t really helping, so while out with the rest of the band and their entourage she starts to get teary, and Dom knows she wouldn’t want everyone to see her cry, so she gets Regina away from the rest of the group and gives her some well earned comfort

Regina tried to play strong, but it wasn’t really working. Dominique only had to take one look at her to know she was in great pain.

Poor thing has already taken her daily dose of painkillers today, but they didn’t seem to be working, because she was clearly suffering.

She winced as her arm was jostled by Crystal who sat next to her, already drunk and giggling. Everyone was having fun, and Regina tried to do that too.

But the pain didn’t let her.

Her smile was forced and wobbly, and Dominique didn’t want to see her suffer anymore.

“We’re gonna be back in a sec.” Dominique announced, gently pulling Regina onto her feet and away from the group.

Once they were alone, she stroked Regina’s hair, giving her a small smile.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?”

Regina let out a shaky breath, blinking rapidly to hold back her tears.

“It hurts a lot…”

Dominique sighed, kissing her cheek gently before wrapping her arm around her, making sure not to hurt her injured arm.

“Let’s stay here, okay? Just for a little bit. We can go back if you’re feeling a little better. And if not, we can go home.”

Regina nodded, snifling and hiding her face in Dominique’s neck.

They stayed there for a while, Dominique caressing Regina’s back comfortingly until she relaxed against her side again.

“I’m better now.” Regina said, giving Dominique a smile.

“We can go back.”

Dominique kissed her nose, before taking her healthy hand and leading her back.


	15. Runaway

Anonymous asked: Domtay were their oldest kid runs away from home for a week and when he or she (whatever you chose) comes back they try to ground him and yell at him but just can’t

They have never experienced fear like this before.

Felix had given them all kinds of scares, from getting really sick to injuries - but running away from home for an entire week, without informing his mothers where he was, was a new and terrifying thing.

Regina wanted to shake him until he finally gave them a good explanation; Dominique wanted to yell at the top of her lungs.

And yet, when Felix looked at them with guilt in his eyes, all they could do was sweep him up in a hug.

“Don’t do this to us, ever again.” Regina whispered, squeezing her son tight.

“Do you hear me?”

“Yes.” Felix said quietly. “I’m sorry, Mama.”

“You would deserve to be grounded for the rest of your life.” Dominique said, her voice choked up from the tears.

“How could you do this to us?”

“It was a bad move.” Felix admitted, wrapping his arms tighter around them.

“I won’t do it again, I promise.”

They were still pretty much crying even after Felix went to his room. All the stress of the past week was spilling out.

“I was so scared…” Dominique whimpered, and Regina sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“So was I. Fuck, this was awful.”

They embraced for a long time, breathing deeply to try and calm down. Their kid was back, and he was fine.

Nothing else really mattered.


	16. Make Up Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: domtay - dominique and Regina have a big fight which leads to them not talking with each other for several days. Until one of them goes to the other one and have angry make up sex with a happy ending ofc ❤️ (sorry my English is bad!!)

Dominique was getting really tired of the constantly icy atmosphere.

They had their fight days ago, and they still couldn’t make up: they were practically acting like strangers, avoiding each other in their own house.

And that couldn’t go on for long.

She all but burst into the guestroom where Regina slept these days, startling her girlfriend.

“What the hell, Dom?” Regina hissed, scrambling up into a half-sitting position.

Dominique didn’t reply. If talking didn’t work between them, something else has to.

She pounced on Regina on the bed, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head, making her gasp.

“Dominique…”

“Shut up.” Dominique growled, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, knocking the wind out of Regina efficiently.

She moved down to suck a bruise beneath her jaw, making Regina moan and roll her hips against her.

“You are so childish.” Dominique groaned, continuing her trail down Regina’s neck.

“So are you!” Regina snapped, but it immediately turned into a moan as Dominique rucked up her tank-top and cupped her breasts, sucking her sensitive nipples into her mouth.

“Fuck.” Regina moaned, grinding her hips against the leg Dominique had between her legs.

Dominique smirked, pulling Regina’s nipple out of her mouth with a little pop, before moving down between her legs.

Regina whimpered as Dominique spread her with her tongue, licking inside with a little growl. When Dominique was so wild and demanding, Regina just couldn’t resist her.

She immediately started gushing over Dominique’s lips and tongue, which made her girlfriend smirk.

Dominique pushed her tongue inside her without further ado, making Regina cry out and desperately grind her hips down against her face.

Dominique kept her in pace, gripping onto her thighs and digging her nails into her skin, making Regina hiss.

In response, Regina pulled on Dominique’s hair, tugging her closer to her crotch, making her let out a soft growl against her clit.

Dominique’s hands snaked up on her body to pinch her nipples harshly, and Regina nearly sobbed, desperately bucking against Dominique’s lips.

All it took for her was Dominique slipping a finger inside beside her tongue, and she came, head thrown back with a long moan.

Dominique licked her lips with a satisfied purr, climbing up on her body and planting a wet kiss on her lips.

“So, I guess we’re not fighting anymore?” Dominique teased, and Regina chuckled, shaking her head.

“Definitely not.”

With that, she rolled them around to show Dominique just how much they weren’t fighting anymore.


	17. Sexy Accent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Can we have some Domtay with Regina have accent kink.

There was no need to be coy about it: French was a sexy language, and it turned Regina on beyond belief.

Dominique rarely spoke French around her, but when she did, it always made Regina feel quite flustered.

This was definitely a little ridiculous sometimes, considering Dominique spoke French the most when she was swearing, and instead of feeling guilty during a fight, Regina just got wet.

And then there was that accent, that Regina was pretty much drooling over all the time.

It wasn’t too heavy, but it could be quite prominent at a few words, and that was enough for Regina to lose her damn mind.

Dominique knew that, and she liked to take advantage of it.

She was knuckles deep in Regina, who was already quite highly-strung, when she decided to play onto her little kink.

“Are you feeling good, ma chérie?”

Regina gave a deep moan, gushing over Dominique’s fingers, who chuckled softly.

“Oh, I can tell that you are. Gorgeous.”

She made sure to put emphasis onto every single word, letting her accent shine through.

Regina whimpered, desperately fucking herself on Dominique’s fingers, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glassy.

“Please,” she keened, trembling with want,

“talk to me. Please.”

“Oh, I can do that.” Dominique laughed, massaging Regina’s G-spot with her fingertips.

“I can tell you all about how beautiful you are, coming apart on my fingers like that.”

It didn’t even matter what she was talking about: her accent was thicker than usual, and it made Regina lose her mind.

“More…” Regina whimpered, rolling her hips against Dominique’s hand.

And so, Dominique continued talking about whatever came to mind, just so her girl could get off on her pronunciation.

“Come for me, ma chérie.” Dominique cooed, and Regina practically howled, her body twitching as she came, drenching Dominique’s fingers with her arousal.

“You’re so strange.” Dominique laughed, but Regina just grinned, her eyes slipping closed in bliss.

“I love the way you say strange.” Regina breathed, and Dominique rolled her eyes with a fond little smile.


	18. Meeting The Family In France

Anonymous asked: Domtay: dominique takes Regina to France to meet her parents and sister

Honestly, Regina would have been much more relaxed if she went to France to visit tje Eiffel tower or the Louvre.

But no, she was here to meet Dominique’s family, and she was losing her shit quickly.

“Hey, they are going to love you.” Dominique promised, kissing Regina’s cheek.

“You will definitely get along with my Dad. But Mum’s gonna love you too. My sister will probably give you a shovel talk, but don’t be scared.”

Okay, that didn’t sound too bad. Still, Regina was pretty much shitting herself.

Dominique was a woman of her words, though: her family truly was really kind.

The dinner went really well, with traditional French meals and great wine, and Regina’s skirt was definitely a little tight by the end.

“You choose well, Dom.” Dominique’s sister grinned, making Regina blush.

“Oh, we definitely like a person who likes fine cuisine.” Dominique’s mother cooed, and Regina chuckled nervously.

She wasn’t exactly a gourmet, by all means, but hey, she would take the compliment.

Dominique’s Dad had a similar sense of humor to Regina, and they ended up having really great fun, just as Dominique promised.

By the time the dinner ended, Regina was definitely much more relaxed, sighing happily as they went to bed in Dominique’s old room.

“It really wasn’t bad.” Regina admitted, and Dominique laughed, kissing her knuckles.

“Told you. I think you deserve seeing the Eiffel tower after surviving that.”

Regina grinned triumphantly.


	19. Rebellious Child

Anonymous asked: Dominique and Regina fighting with their most rebellious child and in the middle of the fight he yells that their not his biological mothers and storms out of the house for a few hours before coming back and cuddling with them in their bed?

Somehow, they were sure that this would happen eventually during a fight.

Sean was in his rebellious state, where he refused to cooperate with his parents, and he resisted everything they said.

This is how one of their fights ended with him screaming at his mothers, claiming that since they were just his adoptive parents, they couldn’t tell him what to do.

So he stormed out, leaving his worried mothers behind.

Regina was a mess, and Dominique was probably an even bigger mess. They kept trying to reach Sean, but he wouldn’t pick up his phone.

“He will come around.” Regina said, her voice wavering, but she tried not to upset her wife even more.

It was around midnight when Sean eventually came back, climbing into their bed with an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry.” He said, and Dominique let out a shaky breath, pulling her son against her chest.

“Never do this again, do you understand?”

Sean nodded, clutching onto Regina’s head who shook her head, fighting back her tears.

“We need to talk a lot, young man. Right now, we’re just glad you’re back.”

Sean nodded, burrowing into his mothers’ warmth.


	20. Not The Best French Speaker

Anonymous asked: Regina annoying Dominique by speaking French words like “croissant” or “oui” with an French accent

Regina sure had the skills to completely get on Dominique’s nerves.

She has been joking around learning French for her, which would have been nice…

If she actually learned the language.

But instead, she just did a very bad impersonation of Dominique’s accent, why throwing in random words that she knew, essentially driving Dominique mad.

“Would you please pass me the croissant, ma chérie?” Regina asked during breakfast, and the fine hairs on Dominique’s arms stood on end.

Regina pretty much sounded like she was choking on a piece of plastic, or worse.

“I won’t, if you talk like that.” Dominique threatened, but Regina just grinned.

“How about the baguette, then?”

Dominique scoffed. “No. Not even the bagette. Have you lost your mind, Regina?”

“Oui?” Regina chuckled, and Dominique had the mental image of strangling her.

“Stop.” Dominique said, lightly swatting at her. “You are not a great French speaker, I have to say.”

Regina clutched a hand over her heart dramatically, but the shit-eating grin didn’t leave her face.

“So, I can’t ask you if voulez-vous…”

Dominique didn’t even let her finish, because she grabbed the croissant from the kitchen counter and threw it at her.


	21. Baby Cuddles

Anonymous asked: Dominique and regina cuddling on their sofa with their newborn baby

Felix gave a soft yawn, snuggling up to Dominique’s chest, and Regina and Dominique cooed.

“He is so adorable.” Regina whispered, laying her head on Dominique’s shoulder.

She ran a finger down the baby’s cheek, marveling in how soft his skin was.

“He is.” Dominique said, carding her fingers through his soft blond hair.

“You made a good one.” She teased, and Regina chuckled, kissing Dominique’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Felix gave a soft whine, not happy that he didn’t have all the attention, slapping at Regina’s hand, making her laugh.

“Oh, what is it?” Regina cooed, and Felix finally giggled.

She let the baby slap at her face again, unable to stop grinning.

Dominique was in a similar state: her face hurt with her bright smile as she watched their baby snuggle into their warmth.

They were both so damn happy, it nearly hurt: they had their beautiful little baby, and each other.

What else would they need?


	22. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Regina waking up dominique with soft sex for her birthday (Since it was doms bday yesterday)

Dominique shuddered at the warm, wet sensation between her legs; she could feel her skin immediately breaking out in delighted goosebumps.

She cracked one eye open, and a little moan escaped her lips when she saw a mop of messy blonde hair between her legs.

Regina looked up, her lips glistening wetly, and her eyes sparkling, giving Dominique a smirk.

“Happy Birthday, Tigeress.” Regina cooed, leaning back to press a kiss onto Dominique’s clit, making her whimper.

“Holy shit…” Dominique breathed, her legs falling further open as Regina eagerly licked into her.

She tangled her fingers in Regina’s hair, rolling her hips against her face lazily, her eyes slipping close in bliss.

Regina hummed softly, gently fucking her with her tongue, her hand sneaking up on Dominique’s torso to pinch her nipples, making her arch off the bed.

Her thighs shuddered around Regina’s head, thrusting her hips up needily, and Regina took the hint, pointing her tongue and thrusting faster.

Dominique could feel her orgasm building up, slower than usual, but still hot and intense under the surface; she rolled her hips against Regina’s face, fucking herself on her tongue.

She came with a shuddering gasp when Regina sucked her clit into her mouth, humming around it and sending vibrations over her wet parts.

Regina pulled back with a smirk, and Dominique let out a breathy laugh, wiping her arousal off Regina’s lips.

“That was a lovely birthday present.” Dominique laughed, pulling Regina into a kiss.


	23. Caught In The Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Regina and Dominique having sex in her (Dominique’s) childhood bedroom and one of her family members walk in and are like 😧🤣

Regina should have known it wasn’t the best of ideas, really- but they just couldn’t help themselves.

A few lingering kisses soon turned into a heavy make-out session, which, of course, ended up with them having passionate sex.

It was kind of weird, getting fucked while staring at the wall covered in Dominique’s childhood pictures and mementos, but Regina would take whatever she could get.

She buried her face in Dominique’s fluffy pillow, whimpering as the head of the toy pressed into her G-spot. She thrusted her hips back, making Dominique chuckle.

“Eager, aren’t we?” She cooed, kissing along Regina’s spine as she rolled her hips forward.

“You have to be quiet, Princess. You don’t want my parents to hear you, right?”

Regina gave another muffled moan, clutching onto the blanket when Dominique really started pounding into her.

After all, it wasn’t even the moaning that blew their cover, but the frantic creaking of the bed, and the way it constantly hit the will with each of Dominique’s thrust.

“I was thinking we should oil the bed, because… Oh.”

Dominique whipped around, gasping when she saw her father standing in the doorway, his cheeks pale.

She quickly grabbed a blanket to cover them, and Regina buried her face deeper into the pillow, not even wanting to see his reaction.

“Uhm… Sorry.” He stammered, still looking bewildered as she backed out of the room. He would need brain bleach, that was for sure.

“Shit.” Regina muttered. “Do you think he saw everything?”

“Definitely.” Dominique said, then she burst out laughing.

“You should have seen his face, oh God.”

Regina laughed, lifting her face and sending Dominique a glare over her shoulder.

“Do you think he will come back if we continue?”

Dominique shook her head, gently thrusting forward again, making Regina let out a happy purr.

The bed still creaked, but Dominique’s father has learned the lesson, and didn’t come back, saving them all from further embarrassment.


	24. Lactation Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nipple-licking, lactation kink, breastfeeding

Anonymous asked: Domtay with a lactating kink?

There was just something about seeing Regina like this, that made something primal wake up inside Dominique.

Sure, it was sweet and intimate- she was feeding their baby, after all- but there was something else, something that Dominique couldn’t explain.

She just watched when Regina put their son down to sleep, a drop of milk still clinging to her nipple, and she just pounced.

She leaned in to lick the milk off, causing Regina to let a soft gasp and shiver, looking down at Dominique with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” She asked, her voice trembling as Dominique took her nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

“You’re so fucking hot, you have no idea.” Dominique drawled, flicking Regina’s sensitive nipple with her tongue, making her whine.

“Careful.” Regina hissed, and Dominique gave her a little wink.

She cupped Regina’s breast and gave it a light squeeze, catching the milk that oozed out just in time.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dom…” Regina wheezed, grabbing onto the edge of the table to keep herself steady while Dominique continued sucking on her breasts, drinking her milk greedily.

Regina nearly came by the time Dominique was finished with her, pulling back with a satisfied grin, licking her lips.

“Uhm. Are you full yet?” Regina tried to joke, but her knees buckled underneath her as her oversensitive nipples throbbed.

Dominique grinned, giving her swollen breast another squeeze.

“Guess you don’t have to pump tonight.” She said simply, and Regina chuckled in disbelief.


	25. Family Fluff

Anonymous asked: Domtay with family fluff. Also this fandom needs more dominique!!!! And I’m glad your back ❤️❤️❤️

“She’s very small.” Felix stated, looking down at the baby in Dominique’s arms almost suspiciously, like he couldn’t quite believe his sister was real.

“It’s because she’s a little baby.” Regina said, pulling her son onto her lap. “You used to be this small too.”

“This small?” Felix gasped, looking absolutely outraged by the implication.

“Yes.” Dominique said softly, reaching out to ruffle his hair, one arm still securely around Rory.

“You used to be such a tiny thing. But you’re a big boy now. And much, much later, Rory will be a big girl.”

Felix hummed, leaning closer. He raised a tentative hand and carefully patted the baby’s head, making her giggle.

“She loves you.” Regina said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Dominique as she snuggled closer, bringing Felix with him.

“You’re his big brother. You will protect her always, right?” Dominique smiled softly, kissing her son on the cheek.

Felix nodded hastily, the prospect of being the big strong brother to a tiny, fragile thing seemingly made him very excited.

“Yes!” He said, grinning from ear to ear, which made Rory giggle harder.

“I promise, that I will be the best big brother!”

“I have no doubts about that.” Regina smiled, feeling her heart swell with love and pride as she watched Rory trying to catch Felix’s finger.

Her eyes met with Dominique’s, and they both smiled.

They were clearly in for a great family adventure, and they couldn’t wait.


	26. Messy Anniversary

Anonymous asked: Regina goes way too overboard on her and Dom's first wedding anniversary?

Dominique sort of expected some kind of gift waiting for her at home- a pretty necklace, a bottle of her favorite wine, a romantic dinner, perhaps Regina in lingerie.

What she didn’t expect, though, was a freaking horse standing in the middle of their living room, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She was so shocked that she couldn’t even scream, just stared at the animal, eyes wide and gaping, while it stared back at her curiously.

“Oh, you’re home early.”

Dominique finally managed to tear her eyes away from the horse, and turned to meet Regina’s eyes.

She raised an eyebrow in question when she noticed that Regina was wearing a frilly apron- and nothing else underneath.

“What in the world is going on?” Dominique asked, gesturing around herself, and Regina had the audacity to giggle.

“Happy Anniversary!” She chirped, looking utterly pleased with herself. “What do you think?”

Dominique chuckled in disbelief, shaking her head. This was easily the most surreal thing she has ever experienced.

“First of all, there’s a horse in our living room.” Dominique pointed out, and Regina nodded excitedly.

“It’s your gift, babe! You mentioned that you missed horse-riding.”

“So, you got me a horse. And then placed it inside our house.” Dominique said slowly, trying to look for any sign of this being a joke.

Regina grinned, reaching out to pat the horse’s flank.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Regina smirked. Suddenly, an intense smell hit their noses, and Dominique frowned.

“What’s this?” She asked, and Regina gasped, her eyes widening in horror.

“The casserole!” She shrieked, running back to the kitchen and giving Dominique a glampse of her bare butt.

Despite the sheer ridiculousness of it all, Dominique couldn’t help but laugh. After all, coming home to a horse and your naked wife burning a casserole to crisp wasn’t a regular occassion!


	27. No Puns During Sex

Anonymous asked: Dominique leaving Regina in the middle of sex because she annoyed her

“Are you an atronaut? Because your ass is out of this world.”

Dominique whipped around, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend who sent her an innocent little smile.

“Are you seriously saying bad puns in the middle of sex?” Dominique asked in disbelief.

She was used to Regina being a menace, but in the middle of sex? That was a new low.

“Sorry, you just got me in the mood.” Regina cooed, leaning in to press a kiss onto Dominique’s back, but it was too late to be cute now.

“You should be in the mood for something else.” Dominique huffed, losing every ounce of her patience.

“I’ve got another one.” Regina announced, seemingly not seeing any problem with saying awful jokes in the middle of being intimate.

“Regina, no.” Dominique warned her, but Regina grinned mischievously.

“Why didn’t the skeleton go to the party? He had nobody to…”

Dominique all but pushed her off, jumping off the bed and pulling on her bathrobe with an annoyed huff, sending Regina a death glare.

“Did I do something wrong?” Regina asked innocently. Dominique decided not to answer.

She just marched out of the bedroom, leaving Regina alone with her awful puns.


	28. Mob AU Part 4

Anonymous asked: Regina distracting the kids while mob boss Dominique kills someone in the basement

“What is Mummy doing?” Rory asked, glancing towards the door impatiently. Regina gently pulled her back into her lap, ruffling her hair lovingly.

“She’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“I saw her going to the basement with a man.” Felix perked up, and Regina could barely hold back a grin. They had a very attentive son.

“Well, remember we have those drinks down there?” Regina said, gently bopping her son on the nose.

“The adult drinks.” Felix said, tilting his head to the side. “The ones we aren’t allowed to drink.”

“Exactly.” Regina said proudly. “Mummy is giving some to that man, because he is very thirsty.”

That seemed to reassure the kids, and they happily turned back to the cartoon Regina has put on to distract them.

She kept glancing at the clock nervously. Dominique should be done now. Surely nothing bad happened…?

Just in that moment, Dominique walked through the door with a smug smirk, and Regina hid her own grin in Rory’s hair.

“Did you give the man enough to drink?” Regina teased, and Dominique snickered, wiping her hands on a kitchen towelette, making sure the kids wouldn’t see the blood.

“Oh, he had more than enough.” Dominique replied, coming to sit by her family, one arm around Regina and the other around her kids, leaving the mob boss persona behind to transform into the loving mother that she was.


	29. Plugged Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Dominique making Regina wear a vibrator and a butt plug all day

Dominique couldn’t help but smirk when she saw Regina squirming in her seat, her cheeks growing flushed. The blonde bit her lip to stifle a whine, and Dominique chuckled.

“Oh, what is it?” She cooed, reaching to squeeze Regina’s thigh under the table, making her jump.

“Are you too full?”

Regina swallowed thickly, unable to form words for a second. She was, without a doubt: she was plugged up on both ends, and the feeling was deliciously overwhelming.

She shifted in her seat again, subtly grinding down against the toy that was humming softly inside her. She had no idea how shd was supposed to handle this all day without losing her mind.

Dominique saw her agony, and her grin grew wider- instead of taking pity on her girlfriend, she reached into her pocket for the remote, switching the vibrator up a notch.

The breath stuck in Regina’s throat, and a shiver ran down her spine as the sensual, thrumming sensation rocketed through her body.

It really was too much: the vibrator was thick and with a mighty motor, filling her up just perfectly. The plug inside her butt was smaller, but still big enough for her to feel it shift inside her whenever she dared moving.

She thrusted her hips forward again, gasping as the tip of the vibrator pressed into her G-spot.

“We are in public, behave.” Dominique scolded her, subtly reaching under the table to squeeze her butt, the movement causing the plug to shift. Regina bit down on another whimper.

“Finish your coffee.” Dominique said softly, giving Regina’s butt another gentle pat before she turned the vibrator up higher, causing her girlfriend to grip onto the edge of the table in desperation.

“I’ll accompany you to your rehearsal.” Dominique said sweetly, and Regina squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of her arousal at the thought that she would have to drum like this…

Dominique noticed her obvious excitement, and she chuckled into her cup, her eyes dark.

“I knew you would like that.”

Regina couldn’t reply, just let out another quiet moan, trying to control herself as much as possible.


	30. Hogwarts AU (and smut) Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Dominique using her magic to torture (sexually) Regina during class

For once in her life, Regina actually tried to focus: her mind didn’t wander, she didn’t start doodling in her notebook, or started chatting with any of her classmates. She actually listened to the teacher, mind you.

That was until she felt her nipples being pinched under her uniform, and she jumped in her seat.

She didn’t have to think too hard about who it could be: she glanced to the side and saw Dominique smirking mischievously.

Regina drew in a sharp breath, trying to stay focused as invisible fingers rolled her nipples, pulling on the quickly hardening nubs.

A new sensation was added to the mix; a feather light caress against her clit, and Regina bit her lip to hold back a moan.

Dominique pretended to listen to the teacher, but Regina could tell she was concentrating hard: this had to be some new kind of magic she was practicing on her right now.

Regina trembled as she was being filled, a pulsating sensation humming inside her like a vibrator, and she felt sweat trickling down her neck.

She sent a desperate look towards Dominique, but her girlfriend just smiled innocently, clearly not intending to stop.

And honestly, Regina wasn’t sure if she really wanted her to stop.

She squirmed in her seat as her G-spot was getting constantly stimulated, setting every single nerve ending on fire. It was so good, too god.

The pumping inside her continued, and the touch against her clit and her nipples was back too, giving her undescribable pleasure from multiple angles.

Dominique was a clever one, Regina had to admit that: she could get Regina off quite efficiently without using her hands.

She could feel herself getting closer to the edge, helplessly rocking against her chair to get more of the delicious friction.

Her nipple got tweaked hard, and something pressed into her sweet spot quite roughly, and Regina came, nearly falling off her chair with the force of her orgasm.

“Miss Taylor, are you alright?” The teacher asked, concerned at the sight of Regina’s sweaty, flushed face.

“I-I’m fine.” Regina stammered. From the corner of her eye, she could see Dominique cackling.


	31. The Dog Days Are Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, orgasm delay/denial, vibrators, bondage

Anonymous asked: DomTay- Dominique denying Regina an orgasm for days before letting her cum as a punishment

This was pure torture, and Regina was fairly certain that she would die if she wasn’t allowed her release soon.

They have played around with orgasm denial before, but it never lasted for this long; Dominique had been keeping her at her mercy for days now.

No matter how Regina kept whining and begging, Dominique wouldn’t let her come: she kept teasing her, torturing her with feather-light touches, and then stopping right when Regina almost tipped over.

When Dominique finally had mercy on her, it felt like an explosion.

Regina’s wrists were fastened to the bedpost, and she kept tugging on her restraints, whining and whimpering as Dominique worked the vibrator in and out of her: she was so desperate to finally come, trembling and nearly sobbing with want.

“Shh,” Dominique cooed, leaning in to kiss her slack lips gently. “Be a good girl for me.”

Regina tried, but it was hard to behave when her body was so highly-strung, when every cell was screaming for that sweet release.

She let out a deep moan when the tip of the toy pressed into her G-spot, the vibrations skyrocketing through her body.

“Please…” she whimpered, clamping down on the toy, pulling it in deeper.

“Dom, please…”

Dominique hummed softly, rotating her wrist with a twinkle in her eye. It felt like the vibrations were inside her very core, and Regina bit her lip before she started screaming.

“You really want to come, don’t you?” Dominique drawled, thrusting the vibrator in deeper, causing Regina’s hips to buck forward helplessly.

“Yes!” Regina cried, desperately fucking herself on the toy. “Please, please, please, I’ll be good!”

“Alright.” Dominique said simply. “I think you’ve earned it.”

Regina sobbed in relief, letting her body rock forward with abandon, her inner walls clenching and unclenching as the pleasure kept building up.

She blacked out for a little while after she came: when she opened her eyes, her wrists were free, and she was lying in Dominique’s arms.

“Thank you.” Regina croaked, and Dominique smiled, kissing her sweaty hair.

“You’re really welcome.”


	32. I Thought You Ran Away

Anonymous asked: Dominique crying at hers and reginas wedding because she thought Regina ran away but turns out she was just late

“You’re an idiot.” Dominique whimpered, and Regina truly hated herself for seeing the pained look on her face.

“I know, and I’m sorry.” She said, squeezing Dominique’s hands gently.

Dominique let out a shaky breath, her lower lip caught between her teeth. It was obvious that she was more distraught than Regina thought she would be.

“I thought you ran away.” Dominique said quietly, and Regina tutted, lifting her hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles.

“I never would. I really want to marry you, you know that.”

She looked into Dominique’s teary eyes, her heart clenching.

“Do you still want to marry me? Even after I was late?”

Dominique let out a wet laugh, but she nodded, and Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

“Excuse me,” the priest cut in, “can we start now?”

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” Regina stammered, and Dominique giggled, her smile warming.

Regina didn’t run away: she was right here, and everything was okay again.

Now they only had to say their vows.


	33. Haunted House

Anonymous asked: Dominique and Regina going into a haunted house

“Shit!” Regina exclaimed loudly, before she burst into laughter, gripping onto Dominique’s arm.

“That was close.” Dominique laughed, ducking out of the way of the plastic bat that nearly fell on their head.

They continued their stroll further inside the dark rooms, holding onto each other’s hands and looking out for every corner.

The demon jumping out of nowhere still managed to scare the shit out of them, so much in fact that Dominique nearly jumped into Regina’s arms.

“Okay, okay, whew.” Regina chuckled, pulling Dominique against her side.

“This is scarier than I thought it would be.”

“Well, it’s called a haunted house for a… OH MY GOD!!!”

Dominique let out an ear-splitting scream when a zombie jumped at them, wheezing. This time, she really jumped onto Regina, knocking her over and causing them to both land flat on their backs on the ground.

They were practically screaming with laughter, nearly collapsing as the actor pulled them onto their feet with an apologetic smile.

“How about we get some fresh air?” Dominique suggested, holding her side from laughing so hard.

Regina nodded, wiping her tears. They stumbled outside, still shrieking with laughter.

“Let’s do this again!” Regina squealed after a while, making Dominique snort.

But both of them knew that they would absolutely do it all over again.


	34. Vampire AU

Anonymous asked: Domtay with a vampire au?

Regina shivered as Dominique nuzzled along her neck, her hot breath raising goosebumps on her skin.

“Will you allow me?” Dominique husked, one hand coming up to caress Regina’s cheek.

“Will you let me taste you?”

It could have been dangerous, and Regina knew that- but she loved Dominique, and trusted her. And when her girlfriend’s tongue sneaked out to trail over the vein in her neck, she tilted her head back obediently.

“Okay.” Regina breathed. “But if you kill me, my ghost will come back and haunt you for eternity. And considering you’re a vampire, this is not an exaggeration.”

Dominique laughed, brushing Regina’s hair out of the way to get better access.

“I will be very careful, beautiful.”

There was a sharp nip at her skin- not exactly painful, just surprising- and then came a feeling that Regina could only describe as arousal.

Jesus, someone draining you of your blood shouldn’t feel this sexy - and yet, Regina couldn’t stop whimpering as Dominique sucked on her neck.

She slipped into a haze soon, her eyes rolling back in her head as she slumped against Dominique, putting her life into her hands completely.

And Dominique kept her promise: she pulled her fangs back and stopped drinking from her. She lapped up the small droplets of blood with a satisfied hum before looking up at her blissed-out girlfriend.

“Sweet.” Dominique grinned, and Regina let out a drunken little giggle.

She was carried to bed and tucked in by Dominique, snuggled up to her vampire girlfriend comfortably.

Dominique may have been a dangerous creature, but she would never hurt Regina - and this realization always made Regina’s heart flutter.


	35. You Don't Get To Punish Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, punishment, spanking, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Regina tries to punish Dominique but fails so dominique punishes her for trying to punish her (sorry if it’s not clear)

Regina let out a yelp as Dominique’s hand came down on her ass, sharp and unforgiving, delicious pain rippling through her body.

“Somebody has forgot her place today.” Dominique growled, slapping the back of Regina’s thigh and coaxing a whine out of her.

“You really thought you can play the dom with me, huh?”

She slapped Regina on both asscheeks, hard, and the blonde cried out into the pillow underneath her.

“I believe you want to apologize.” Dominique continued, digging her fingers into the aching, reddened flesh.

Regina whimpered, her hips bucking back when Dominique’s finger trailed against her entrance.

“Ah, fuck… I’m sorry Ma'am.” Regina moaned, tossing her head back when Dominique’s finger penetrated her. It wasn’t nearly enough, the stretch of one single finger, but it still made Regina moan and fuck back against it helplessly.

“Tell me what you did.” Dominique demanded, spanking Regina again. The butt of her sub was completely red at this point, and she was gushing over Dominique’s finger greedily.

“I-I forgot my place and tried to punish you. I’m really sorry, Ma'am.” Regina whimpered, letting out a loud cry when Dominique pressed her finger deeper, pushing into her G-spot.

“You have to work harder on your apology.” Dominique smirked, squeezing Regina’s butt possessively, making the already sensitive skin tingle.

Regina was fairly certain that she was willing to do anything to make it up to Dominique.


	36. Hot For Teacher

Anonymous asked: Dominique falling for Regina who is her professor at college or university please?

It was hard not to fall in love with the pretty blonde completely.

She was their youngest professor, only a few years older than them, and endearingly clumsy at her job. She was insanely smart, that wasn’t a problem, she just had no idea how to handle such a big crowd.

And damn it, was the sight of her bending over for the chalk that she kept dropping absolutely amazing.

Regina Taylor looked exactly like the college professor everyone was lusting after in movies: blonde hair, big blue eyes, perfect curves accentuated by her tight pencil skirt.

So, who could blame Dominique for staring at Regina more than she did at the board?

“Miss Beyrand?”

Dominique snapped out of her haze, blushing. She was sitting in the front row, and her staring must have became too obvious.

“Uhm… Yes?” She asked, suddenly feeling very parched as Regina walked closer to her, wearing that beautiful smile that always made Dominique’s heart jump.

“Can you answer my question?”

Oh. So there was a question. Too bad Dominique was too busy imagining ripping off Regina’s blouse.

She couldn’t answer, obviously. But the slight humiliation was worth it, because Regina gave her that smile again before sauntering back to her desk, her beautiful hips swaying.

Coming to this university was the best decision Dominique has ever made.


	37. Difference In Status

Anonymous asked: Rich!dominique and poor!regina having a forbidden love relationship

“I have to go.”

Dominique let out a deep sigh, wrapping her arms around Regina tighter. She didn’t want to let her go: she wanted Regina to stay there with her, forever.

But they both knew this was impossible.

Dominique was from a noble family, the spoiled daughter of the mayor. Regina was just a ragtag shoemaker.

They weren’t allowed to love each other.

“Dom,” Regina said softly, patting Dominique’s arms around her waist, “I have to go.”

“Maybe I should just hide you in my closet.” Dominique whispered, burying her face in Regina’s neck.

Regina chuckled, playfully bumping her leg against Dominique’s.

“I already live inside a closet.”

Dominique sighed again, pulling back slightly to let Regina up. Her lover pulled on her clothes, wincing as the sturdy material rubbed against her bare skin.

“I’ll sneak in tomorrow again.” Regina promised. She leaned down and kissed Dominique, long and slow, savoring every second until they could meet again.

“I can’t wait.” Dominique whispered against her lips, carding her fingers through Regina’s hair.

Regina smiled, dropping one last kiss onto Dominique’s lips before she slipped out the window, disappearing into the bustle of the town before Dominique’s family could discover her.

Dominique statered at the vacated spot on her bed, feeling tears fill up her eyes.

The world was too unfair.


	38. Secret Diary

Anonymous asked: Dominique being a popular girl and Regina a nerd(? Idk how to say it!) who writes in her diary about her and one day dom finds it

Reading someone else’s diary wasn’t a nice thing, Dominique knew that- but curiosity got the best of her, and when the cute girl with the glasses (Regina, if Dominique was correct) dropped it, Dominique snatchef it up right away.

Some of the entries were just boring every day stuff that Dominique quickly skimmed through. Then her eyes widened.

About 25 pages were filled with absolute gushing about Dominique, calling her beautiful, and smart and literally perfect.

Dominique wasn’t exactly the type to blush - many people admired her, after all- but now her cheeks were flaming as she read Regina’s swret words about her.

To be honest, Dominique always thought Regina was cute. She was a typical nerd with thick glasses, always reading some obscure book or doodling in her notebooks. And mind you, she was really pretty.

Also, totally in love with Dominique, as it seems.

Dominique was used to other students having crushes on her, but this one made her heart beat a little faster than it was supposed to.

Well, maybe she wasn’t totally indifferent to that slightly awkward girl.

She rushed after Regina, tapping her on the shoulder. Regina whipped around, her cheeks turning crimson red when she spotted Dominique.

“H-hi.” Regina stuttered, adjusting her glasses. Dominique did her best not to coo at her.

“You lost your diary.” Dominique said, handing it back to her. Regina muttered a shy thank you, ducking her head.

“Wanna meet up after school?” Dominique blurted out before she could stop herself. Oh god, she was messing up her reputation.

“What?” Regina gasped, turning an even deeper shade of red. “You… And me?”

“Yes.” Dominique replied, smiling. “You, and me. At the bleachers.”

Regina still kept stammering as Dominique turned away, trying not to scream.


	39. Getting Walked In On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex (very light smut only)

Anonymous asked: Dominique and reg getting walked on while they having sex by their kid

“Shit, Reg…” Dominique moaned, tossing her head back against the pillow, her fingers tightening in Regina’s hair.

Regina hummed against her clit softly, her fingers digging into Dominique’s thighs as she threw them over her shoulders, granting herself better access.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t even realize the door to their bedroom opened.

“Mummies?”

Dominique shrieked, and Regina pulled back, swearing. She quickly covered the both of them with a blanket, trying to keep themselves modest.

“Felix, what are you doing here?” Dominique asked, her cheeks deep red. Their son was blinking at them with wide eyes, his thumb in his mouth.

“What are you doing?” He asked innocently, making his mothers let out an awkward little laugh in unison.

“Oh, nothing you need to worry about.” Regina grinned. She suddenly realized her mouth was still glistening with Dominique’s arousal, and she quickly wiped it.

“Then can you check the monster under my bed?” Felix asked, no longer interested in what he saw.

“We’ll be there soon.” Dominique promised, and Felix nodded, trodding back to his room.

They shared a look, and they both burst out laughing.

“Let’s hope he forgets that quickly.” Regina laughed, and Dominique nodded, wiping at her eyes.


	40. Grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Dominique’s parents finding out that she used sex spells on Regina and grounding her? 

“Two weeks.” Dominique huffed, plopping down on the bed dramatically.

“Two weeks of being a prisoner.”

“Aww.” Regina cooed into the phone, spreading out on her own bed at home. Two weeks without her girlfriend seemed like an awfully long time.

“Were they pissed?”

Dominique snorted. ‘Pissed’ was an understatement: her parents were utterly furious when they found out their daughter used inappropriate spells.

“You know, it was still worth it in a way.” Dominique purred into the phone, her low voice raising goosebumps on Regina’s skin.

“Oh?” Regina asked, her throat suddenly dry. Dominique smirked.

“Yes. I would do it again, just to hear you scream like that…”

Regina let out a soft whine, squeezing her thighs together. Was Dominique using some kind of lust spell via phone? Because she got embarrassingly aroused embarrassingly fast.

Or, maybe Dominique was just this good.

“I won’t survive two weeks without you.” Regina pouted, and Dominique tutted softly.

“When we meet again, I might try something new on you.”

“Look where trying out stuff made you end up.” Regina laughed, shaking her head. “And yet, you’re already thinking about how to break the rules again.”

“It’s fun breaking them for you.” Dominique cooed, and Regina smiled, blushing softly.

She agreed with this sentiment, clearly: still, next time, they will have to be more careful with spells like that.


	41. The Nerd And The Popular Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: clit play

Anonymous asked: Popular!dominique has to invite nerd!regina over at her house for a school project(hates her) and sees Regina all turned on for being next to her and she decides to have fun with her

As annoying as Regina was, Dominique couldn’t deny that she was really from up close, with her baby blue eyes and rosy cheeks.

Also, the little nerd looked a little… Too excited, whenever Dominique just breathed in her direction.

Now, that should be interesting.

Regina was still babbling about digestion or something like that, but Dominique didn’t pay too much attention to her talking; she was rather interested in how her breathing quickened when Dominique leaned close to her.

She experimentally placed a hand on Regina’s thigh, and the other girl let out a sofr whimper which she immediately stifled with a hand over her mouth.

“What?” Dominique teased. This girl clearly had a crush on her, and while Dominique hated her over the top attitude, she still enjoyed the attention. Besides, this project was boring- there were other fun activities she would rather do.

She sneaked up her hand on Regina’s thigh slowly, under her skirt. The blonde didn’t resist: in fact, her thighs fell open invitingly, and she let out an urgent little moan.

Dominique swore under her breath when she felt how wet Regina was through her panties. Damn, she really was head over heels for Dominique.

“You like this?” Dominique teased, gently rubbing her through the material. Regina whined, tossing her head back with such fervor, her glasses almost fell off.

“We should finish the project…” Regina moaned, but she still bucked into Dominique’s hand, making her grin.

“Screw the project.” Dominique breathed, grabbing Regina’s hair and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, making the blonde whimper against her mouth.

She slipped her hand under Regina’s panties, pressing into her clit. Regina gripped onto her wrist hard, pulling her closer against her heated parts.

Okay, this really was fun, after all. Regina was beautiful and pliant, moaning loudly as Dominique rubbed her clit, teasing her until she was soaking wet.

Dominique found herself really enjoying it- but not because she liked that stupid nerd or anything…


	42. The Nerd And The Popular Girl Part 2

Anonymous asked: Nerd!regina and popular!dominique where she hates her part2 please?

“We don’t have to talk about it.”

Dominique scoffed. Of course they had to fucking talk about it- they just had sex. And the worst part was, both of them felt something they shouldn’t have.

They were supposed to hate each other. They were enemies.

And yet, the study session which ended with them having sex with each other, was constantly on their minds.

“We kinda do, nerd.” Dominique said, trying to sound confident. Regina blushed, turning her gaze away.

“Well, if you wanna know my opinion it was surprisingly good.” Regina said, fiddling with her notebook.

“Surprisingly?” Dominique gasped, offended. “I’ll have you know that I’m the best lay at this school!”

“Okay, then I mean, like… Surprisingly good for someone who hates me.” Regina clarified, adjusting her glasses nervously.

That was exactly the problem.

“Yeah, about that…” Dominique said quietly, shifting on her feet. “Maybe I don’t hate you so much anymore. But don’t tell anyone or I’ll flush you down the toilet.”

Regina’s face utterly lit up, looking quite smug with herself - and Dominique wanted to punch her.

Or kiss her.

Or both.


	43. Families Are Tough

Anonymous asked: Dominique fighting with her mom in front of Regina

Regina stood to the side awkwardly, gaze kept on the floor instead of the fighting women in front of her. She didn’t feel like it was her place to interfere.

These fights were getting more frequent between Dominique and her Mum: it was clear that it was time for Dominique to move out of her old house.

Dominique suddenly stopped yelling, turning to her. Regina looked up, and could see how her eyes went softer, the anger seemingly melting away.

“Let’s discuss this another time, Mum.” Dominique said simply, cutting the argument short. She grabbed Regina’s hand and lead her out of the room, away from her still fuming mother.

“I’m sorry.” She said, once they were out of ear-shot. “We shouldn’t have started this in front of you.”

“I get it.” Regina replied with a smile. “Families are tough.”

“That’s exactly why.” Dominique said, taking Regina’s hand into hers and squeezing it gently. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re in the past. This is not okay.”

Regina tutted, leaning in to kiss the end of Dominique’s nose, just to make her smile again.

“Don’t worry about me.” Regina said softly. “But I think you’re gonna need to move out, Dom. There’s too much conflict between you and your Mum.”

“I know.” Dominique said, playing with Regina’s hair. She looked up, a smile spreading on her lips. “I will always have a place with you, right?”

“Of course.” Regina replied with a grin, pulling Dominique into a hug.


	44. Sensitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nipple-licking, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Regina playing with Dominique’s sensitive nipples

Regina couldn’t help but smirk at the delicious little whimper that left Dominique’s lips, and the way she arched into her touch needily.

“What is it?” Regina teased, pinching Dominique’s nipple again. She rolled the sensitive nub between her index finger and her thumb, causing her girlfriend to shiver in delight.

“You’re such a fucking tease.” Dominique moaned, tossing her head back against the pillow when Regina gave a harsher tug.

“Am I?” Regina asked innocently. She pulled on Dominique’s nipples, making them harden and pucker up.

Dominique swore under her breath, pushing her chest into Regina’s hands needily. Regina took the hint, cupping her breasts and letting her palms drag across Dominique’s sensitive nipples.

“I could do this all day.” Regina grinned, sliding her palms back and forth over Dominique’s breasts, enjoying the way her nipples strained against her hands.

“I bet you would love that.”

“God, Regina.” Dominique whined, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. She whimpered when Regina pinched her nipples again, rubbing her thumbs over the tip.

She nearly sobbed with pleasure when Regina took her taut nipples into her mouth, sucking on them with a contented little hum.

“Jesus Christ…” Dominique breathed, clutching at the sheets as Regina’s tongue swirled around her nipples, caressing them playfully.

The blonde nibbled on them carefully, coaxing more and more wonderful sounds out of Dominique as her girlfriend nearly writhed under her in pleasure.

“I told you I can do this all day.” Regina husked, pulling her lips off only to use her fingers again, pressing her nails just slightly into the pink buds.

Dominique had no doubts about that, or about the fact that she was on the verge of coming, and very soon.


	45. Please Come Back

Anonymous asked: After Regina and Dominique had a fight dom takes the kids and goes to a friends house for the week and Regina tries desperately to apologize

She was standing there in the doorway, eyes teary, and Dominique could already feel her composure crumbling.

“Hi.” Regina said quietly, her voice thin and weary. Dominique was certain she was up all night, maybe several nights on end, crying after her.

Dominique knew that, because she did the same.

She was the one that moved away for a week to think a little, taking the kids with her. In retrospect, maybe that was a little cruel. But Dominique was angry, and suddenly she couldn’t think.

And God, she missed her wife. As angry as she was, she missed her so much, it felt like her heart was ripped out.

“I’m sorry.” Regina said, swallowing hard. She was pleading with her eyes, her entire body language.

“I’m sorry for what I said, and what I didn’t say, I… I haven’t been a good wife.”

Dominique looked down on her feet, biting her lip to hold back the tears. That was true. She really wasn’t. But then again, Dominique wasn’t either.

“I know.” Dominique said, sighing deeply. She looked back at Regina, who was hunching in on herself, fiddling with her hands.

“We have a lot to work on, don’t we?”

There was hope glinting in Regina’s eyes. “Do you forgive me, then?”

“Not yet.” Dominique admitted. Regina’s face fell, and Dominique offered her a small smile.

“But I’m willing to talk about it. And go back with the kids.”

Regina breathed a sigh of relief, pulling her into a hug. Dominique couldn’t help but melt into it, despite all the jumbled up emotions in her head.

They definitely needed a lot to talk about, but at least they made the first steps.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something!! :))


End file.
